


Hekel's School of Brave Legends

by Cryptek



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - ALMOST Everybody Lives, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Harems, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptek/pseuds/Cryptek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been many schools that taught in Grand Gaia, but none more so than Hekel's School. As a school that had gathered many unique and... uncommon people, it is determined to create potential that can reshape Grand Gaia in a more interesting way. This is a story about many, many students (and two non-students) who create a timeline legendary for themselves.</p><p>Author's Note: Some things have been changed for this Brave Frontier to be an alternate universe. Also, Brave Frontier belongs to Alim and Gumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .:Fel:.

**Author's Note:**

> While this is not the first time I posted a fanfiction (which happens to be on an orange-and-white-themed app), this is the first time I did post something on Archive of our Own. I do hope everyone reading enjoys this story, considering the lack of Brave Frontier fanfictions (it seems at the moment). It is much appreciated if you leave a comment and leave some kudos, but at the very least took up some of your time.
> 
> Disclaimer: As said before, I do not own Brave Frontier, or my life would be unusual.

Fel Mystel got up from bed and looked outside the window in his room, blinking from the mild rays of the morning sun. Realizing it to be 7 o'clock, he started getting changed out of his purple and white pajamas and into his battlemage-esque clothes.

Half an hour later, he was out on the streets, walking with a piece of parchment clutched in his left hand. Scribbled face up on it was a small map of Bariura, leading to a fruit orchard. On the back were mission details.

A Bariuran official had issued the Meru-Meru hunting mission at the inn's noticeboard this morning, and the boy had been the first one early to take it and ask the official himself waiting at a table.

The official was unsure if he could leave it to a kid twelve years old, but he said there was a supposedly powerful person also taking the mission, which he seemed reassured of for 100% success.

Fel continued to walk down another street, passing by a convenient shop of mirrors anyone could use to see what they looked like at the moment. A slow, observant walk by the same shop allowed Fel to check himself.

He had silky yet messy silver hair, giving a fringe that covered his forehead and a little of his forest-green eyes. A thin, waist-reaching length of hair ran down his back. Fel was 131 cm tall or so, last he checked.

He wore a long-sleeved, a little oversized, royal purple and white-outlined coat that almost reached his feet. He also wore a black T-shirt, white trousers with many large pockets, and lavender steel-toed leather boots. What was not usual were the belts instead of buttons on his coat, and the red, power-speaking runes on his clothing.

His body was thin overall, but only a little developed from all the things he had done over his travels. The only reason he was not tall or developed was probably because of the constant non-combat work he kept on taking, like accounting, or lazing around in deep thought.

Walking calmly again, Fel sensed a glare from behind him, which was likely to be another person feeling either jealous or cautious of him, of his hidden power.

As far as he knew, Bariura is centered around political battles, with every person—or noble—looking for opportunities in terms of physical, mental and magical power, something like Fel.

He had been getting looks from several important-looking people when he passed them by. It felt as if they were sizing him up, some thinking 'just a kid', others thinking 'not just any boy'. 

A few minutes later, he was on the city's borders, where an old orchard was left abandoned. Blackened steel gates with brick foundations surrounded the orchard for long distances, while the gate entrance was wide open. The sign on top of it was worn away by age, making the writing on it indiscernible. The ground only had several patches of grass here and there, while a dug out dirt path went from outside and into the orchard.

The orchard's trees had plenty of harvestable fruit right now, but none of the gardeners seemed to be around, obviously because of the monster. So why were Bariura's warriors were not called on to eliminate the monster? Was this not the property of Bariura?

Anyway, Fel was supposed to meet the other hunter here, and speaking of which, someone revealed their presence in the sixth sense. Fel whirled around to meet him.

Or rather, her. Judging by the shape and curves, it was a girl shorter than him by a few centimetres. She wore a black hood that hid her face, though something seemed to jut out on the back of her head, like a horn or a long hair bun. Other than that, she wore a black-and-purple-accented coat and shorts. In her left hand was a large scythe that was taller than her.

Fel guessed this was the partner he was going to be working with. He sensed the power of darkness from her, and there was an impressive amount of it.

"Er, you must be the other person I was going to be working with, to hunt the Meru-Meru. Well, my name is Fel Mystel. Can I get your name?" Fel spoke politely.

The girl raised her head in his direction, as if scanning him.

"Alice," she said after ten seconds.

"Alright then Alice. Let us start." She seemed shy and cautious rather than professional, though the mood was not right for a good conversation, so Fel decided not to talk any further.

They went through the rows of trees and trees, Alice taking the front while Fel at the rear. They both walked calmly, eyes alert for any disturbance.

A loud sound between a screech and a roar echoed from their left.

"We're getting close. Alice, I will be the one distracting it, while you sneak around and take its weak spots. Is that all right with you?" Fel asked, wanting to be prepared.

Alice seemed to fit the assassin role, so that was why she was best for taking the weak spots.

The dark reaper nodded silently, hefting her scythe in her two hands and ready to make a swing.

They walked more faster now, only taking a few seconds until they spotted the treetops of the monster, its front facing their left.

"We go on three," Fel started counting, "One... two... three!" 

They shot off in different directions, Alice going to the back of the monster while Fel went head on.

The boy stretched out his right hand, making a pristine, elegant sword appear in a flash of light. He flicked it, and red, golden flames started to gather around it. His clothing flashed to become red and yellow-accented, matching the flames on the now-red-inlaid sword.

Fel slammed the sword right down the Meru-Meru's face, making a gash appear on the monster's face.

It screeched in pain, lurching its body upright and glaring at Fel. It swiped at him with a tentacle, but Fel ducked. It swiped at him again, but Fel just cleanly sliced through it, leaving a burn.

The Meru-Meru roared in anger. It started wriggling its roots, but Fel quickly rammed his sword through its trunk, dragging it across to the left and withdrawing, leaving a wide gash that leaked sap.

Interrupted, it screeched its anger when a dark blur raced towards its treetops. In one massive cleave, Alice slashed its treetops off, tentacles and branches and all.

It roared even harder at the pain of being headless. It wriggled its roots again, this time stretching out several roots to impale the monster hunters. Fel burned them away with massive flames, while Alice avoided them by jumping off the ground agilely.

Fel took this chance to make his sword glow with an orange light and thrust it towards the Meru-Meru. A bolt of fire shot out and blasted the trunk in a massive explosion.

The monster staggered, allowing Alice to slice through its roots repeatedly with several black shockwaves. The monster fell, lying still. A moment of silence passed.

Alice appeared next to Fel, not looking tired at all. She stared at Fel though.

"Oh, this magical sword allows me to change elemental types, except for light and darkness. It is an amazing legendary sword that has always helped me whenever I travel to many places," the boy explained, raising the sword for Alice to see.

Looking closely, the longsword was inlaid blood red edged with snow white metal, with a crimson flame pattern on it. The cross guard, rain guard and pommel were golden and the hilt was wrapped in dark brown leather.

"Anyway," he said as he went up to the Meru-Meru, "we need to make sure this one is down."

As if on cue, the tree monster went back up, roaring as sap dripped down its trunk and head.

Alice reacted quickly, sending a wave of darkness with a swipe of her scythe. Fel did the same with his weapon, only with a wave of fire instead.

The two waves collided with the trunk of the monster with doubled firepower, knocking the monster back for a few steps before letting out a dying cry, falling onto its back with a loud earth-shaking boom.

"Confirmed kill," Alice said in a monotonous tone.

"Then let us take a few things from it as proof our mission is complete." Fel walked around the monster and over to the monster's treetops Alice sliced off.

/~~~~~~~\

They were walking back to the inn where the same official said he was staying until the quest was complete. The two monster hunters were carrying small sacks full of Meru Nuts and Fairy Fruit from harvesting the monster's treetops.

"You were really impressive Alice. Have you ever done this before?" Fel complimented, sounding awkward however due to the girl's quiet aura.

Alice nodded in acknowledgement. Something about the compliment made her feel better, even if it were half-hearted, but she brushed the thought away.

"...Alice. Do you happen to be the princess of Bariura? I mean, one of the members of the royal family here?" Fel asked again.

"Yes," she said it as if it were nothing.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you, but what is a princess doing out here on a mission?"

"Training exercise. Third time doing this to see if I had lived up to my father's expectations." The way Alice said it was rather mechanical that it chilled Fel.

"So that was why no one else had been sent then. It was meant to be your test."

Alice nodded silently.

"Do you think it was a great service?" Fel wanted to test how she responded.

"Yes, for the Empire."

"Is it more to your father or the empire?"

"...My father."

They had ended up on the street back to the inn, but Fel was still wondering about Alice's life. Judging from the way she acted, she hardly interacted with people and lived a rather isolated and no-questions-asked life.

He chose his next words a little more carefully. "If... if it really is so... then does he really care about Alice the young girl with a life ahead of her, or Alice the soldier with magical powers used for war?"

Those lines came from a storybook he liked to read, lines that he hoped to get through Alice, even if it meant being cheesy again. Fel had seen plenty of people from many walks of life, and this girl was one full of interesting mysteries like many others, even if her life was not something to elaborate much on.

"...I care for my father and shall do what is expected of me." Internally, Alice was starting to realize something. What reason did she have to serve her father like this?

Family bond? Her father never paid real attention to her feelings. Kept under a roof? She could just do a few jobs, earn some money and stay somewhere right now. But even if military training was what gave her that possibility, that was a poor reason, compared to what life outside the palace offered.

Fel and Alice reached the inn, opening the door to inside, where the inn's occupants were having fun, which was what Alice probably never had.


	2. .:Kyr:.

A city of Agni was in the process of falling.

The bandit army came out of nowhere. They started with the gates, then the walls, and finally the towers, taking advantage of the large defensive weapons mounted and turning them on the city.

They were said to have made use of the tall green grass and trees near the walls to get as close as they can, quickly scaling the walls while they opened the gates, letting more bandits pour into the city inside.

An hour into the fight later, people received word that Knight Agni's warriors and himself managed to intercept enemy reinforcements to the south of the city, somewhere in the hills around, but there was still a very sizable force to take care of.

The citizens had started evacuating out of the northern and only other gate, recently hired mercenaries and guards all helping to evacuate them safely. Other capable fighters had run off into the city to take down as many bandits as they can before retreating.

One particular dual-sword-wielding girl was with a man with black hair and a beard, but dual-wielding this time with a greatsword and gunblade, taking out bandits in the eastern district. They were some of the mercenaries who were also recruited into the city battle.

The girl had neat, wavy, hip-length brown hair, where a green ribbon was tied to the right of her head. She had sky blue eyes slightly covered by her fringe, and was 129 cm tall, being small but fast.

She wore a silvery-white coat buttoned at the top part outlined with green stripes, a black sleeveless shirt and crimson red shorts. She also wore lime green knee-high boots and thigh-highs. A belt with three pouches attached was tied around her waist.

She spun and kicked one bandit with an axe into the older man's line of fire, blown away into the air. The man then swung his greatsword in a wide arc that cut through four men. Three bandits fell in three quick slashes of the girl's blades.

"Is that all?" the girl asked the older man.

He nodded. "We can't take a risk with all these bandits around. We'll probably join the counter-attack that should be coming in just a few hours."

"No one ever said anything about a counter-attack."

The mercenary shrugged. "You weren't paying attention again, were you?"

"Guilty as charged Grandt!" the girl playfully said with a nervous smile. That did not mean she did not understand the gravity of the situation.

"Anyway," Grandt said, "we've still got a few stragglers left." He turned to a small party of ten bandits headed their way.

"Taking them alive again, Kyr?" Grandt was unsure of why a blade-wielding prodigy like her was knocking enemies out in battle when they were clearly threats, yet sometimes killing a few others.

"Some of these guys were just mere fools. Others, well... they were going to be one heck of a threat if I didn't put them down, so I just did them in randomly." Kyr raised her shortswords, individually forged with light and darkness respectively, given physical form in broad, yet slim, katana-like blades.

She quickly raised a sword to block an incoming axe and sliced through its wielder. Grandt fired his gun at another and did a massive sweep with his sword, tripping several bandits at once.

Kyr sliced and jabbed at three more bandits within mere seconds while Grandt concentrated energy into his gun, unleashing a particularly large gun blast that fried five others. Only one was left.

This one was smarter, attempting to run away when Kyr drop-kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a window of a house. Property damage did not matter when a place is about to razed to the ground anyway.

"And now we're finished?" Kyr asked, sheathing her swords into sheaths on her back.

"We are. Double time! We're going back to the forward camp."

And the day continued as the city remained assaulted.

\\_______/

The sun was setting once it was around half past five in the afternoon. Agni and his knights had managed to defeat the enemy reinforcements smoothly, but the bandits still occupied the city. More had come to assert full control once the citizens were evacuated.

Agni was discussing a strategy with the guards, knights and the few mercenaries left. Most of the mercenaries had declared their job done, leaving immediately, while the more stronger-looking ones took up the offer and risk of an issued high-paying contract of retaking the city.

Out here in the grassy plains, far from the range of enemy-manned catapults, Kyr could see a bandit drinking a bottle of wine from the small camp they were in. The odd Mossy jumped in and out of the taller grasses, only to be brutally killed by the spear of a patrolling city guard.

It has been a sad life for slimes everywhere as a pest to most people.

Kyr listened in on the discussion held by Agni in his tent, gathered with official-looking people and all the mercenaries around a round table. On it was a map a daring scout had drawn earlier.

The plan was basically like this: during the night, some people stealthily take care of the manned defenses on the walls as quietly as possible. They open the gates, allowing the more slower allied forces to sneak past the walls and launch surprise attacks on key positions around the city. A few pebbles here and there represented where the bandits are most concentrated on the map.

"We will need skilled and fast people to take the walls without alerting the bandits to our presence. Who is fit for such a challenge?" the voice of the knight was muffled slightly from inside his helmet.

Several hands were raised, including Kyr's. That made eight assassins who will go.

"Alright then. Thank you for your incredible cooperation in retaking our city." Agni then walked out of the tent and started bellowing. "We march and take the city back in one hour!"

Grandt pulled Kyr aside. "Girl, are you really up for this challenge? Sure, you've done many amazing things, but this again?"

Kyr just smirked. "I've probably done something just as bad as this. It'll be fine."

Never doubt the skills of Kyr the Fadewalker.

\\_______/

The assassins divided into groups of two for each of the four compass points of the city walls. They scaled the 8-metre-high stone brick wall, just as planned, easily avoiding the eyes of patrolling bandits. The hard part was assessing their patrol routes.

The bandits were clearly experienced in combat, but not exactly much in discipline. The moment a bandit finishes passing Kyr and her partner in the left direction, another comes out of the staircase nearby, drunk, then walks down. Then another shows up from the right.

Her partner—clad in black—was clearly experienced, but not by much. He still observed carefully either way, waiting for a window of opportunity as they hung from the top of the wall on a grappling hook.

A minute passed, until finally the drunkard that had been singing out loud passed out on the top of the staircase. The partner took this chance to grab him and hide behind a crate, while Kyr slid behind a catapult that surprisingly no one was manning. A guard passed by, and Kyr quickly knocked him out with a swift kick to the neck.

Once the guards were taken care of (tied up, no throats slashed) the two made their way to the catapults and cannons, taking out any stationed guards. In the distance, Kyr could see lithe and quick figures like her taking out bandit guards.

It took only a few minutes to take out all the guards, then the ones down at the base of the walls. It took a few more seconds to quietly open the gates, letting Agni, Grandt and the rest of the forces they have in.

Agni led a group of his own knights to the centre of the city, while several mercenary and city guard captains led their own groups to other parts. Any bandits they met were swiftly killed by surprise attacks.

Kyr joined the ensuing battle by following Agni's group, which was engaging several bandits in the city square.

The knights had surrounded the square in all directions, blocking the bandits from escape and forcing them into a protective ring of hastily brought up shields and polearms. It was futile however, when Agni and a few others rocketed through the shield wall in a fiery straight line of flames.

One particularly large bandit, clad in armor from head to toe, was waving a club that swept anyone who got near him and forcing attackers to back away. Kyr decided to target this one.

While his back was turned, Kyr ran up to him silently and kicked the back of his knee hard enough to topple him backwards. She then jumped backwards for a metre and pierced through his chest from the back with her pearly-white sword.

It was quick, clean and simple, just as she wanted. The brute fell over with a 'thud'.

The rest of the small fry were routed, some lying dead, others pummeled into unconsciousness. The battle had ended with a few casualties on the city retakers' side.

A city guard ran to Agni after the short battle, delivering a message.

"All the bandits have been defeated. We are victorious!" he announced as everyone cheered.

A little later, a few guards brought a nice sum of zel to all the mercenaries as promised. Kyr found Grandt tucking his reward pouch into his bag, nursing a bruise on his left cheek.

"Mace to the face," he rhymed unintentionally. "I really need to start doing better than this."

"Hey, you did a great job, so a little punch like that shouldn't dampen your win. But... I think it's time for me to move on to somewhere else." Kyr turned to leave.

"Hmm? Leaving already?"

The girl nodded. "It does get boring when you stay too long in one place. Besides, I got this invitation from a friend in Sama. And I'm not missing it for all of the cheese in the world!"

"Hmph. Well, save travels then." No other words were needed. Kyr's time in Agni working with Grandt on missions allowed her to get to know the 18-year-old man better. The antics of the brunette would become another imprint on the mercenary's memory as time goes on.

Besides, the girl was much more than she looked.

Kyr ran off, waving goodbye as she did. Later that day, of the few notable people like Agni and Grandt, the same girl simply caught a little more attention than the others, as most of the city folk noted, who said she just looked interesting.

It was just another quick, simple job for the Fadewalker, the title she had people start to call her nowadays.


	3. .:A New Job:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is over, and now the story unfolds further to the next two years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately, I have been wondering if the character conversations in these stories were being to plain. For the sake of this story, please give a review on how to make such a thing better, particularly for those who have an interest now.

_Two years later..._

The boy walked through the streets of Grayben, a crowded port city that thrived on overseas trade and its large farms, mines and factories.

The fact that Grayben was a large popular trading city brimming with resources was one of the main reasons his destination was nearby. As much as he wanted to explore such a new place in the daylight of 11 o'clock, he had something to do first.

Fel had grown a few centimeters taller, but still looked largely the same. He dug around in his purple satchel rimmed with emerald gems. Such colors clashed with the colors of his clothes.

His clothes were actually magic, so that they matched with the colors of the respective elements of the area he was in. His mother had done sewed it so that he would not be attacked on sight just because he had enemy colors in the middle of a war. The magical threads were just a precaution.

Grayben actually covered only a quarter of Vol Island—the island he was on—which was so small compared to other larger regions that it was possible to traverse it in just a few days, assuming you do not encounter any monsters. 

More importantly, it was an island of mixed elements, so Fel's purple and black colors had turned to a steely grey on his coat and shirt, while his boots had the silver shine to them, which he supposed represented a balance between black and white, like how all the six elements here on the island were in harmony.

He remembered in a letter addressed to him that there was a large carriage at the southern gate of Grayben's 6-metre-high stone walls. It was waiting to take him along with many other people up the forest-covered mountain in the distance, where his destination is.

It took a few twists and backtracks navigating around the path-complicated city, but eventually he found the carriag near the gate, large enough to accommodate twenty people. On the side of the tarp was an insignia of a red sword crossed over a blue staff, on a green shield surrounded by two yellow lightning bolts on each of its left and right sides. A white dragon flew over it to its right while a black dragon flew to the left under the shield.

A small line of people somewhere around Fel's age were lined up outside to enter the back of the wagon. A guard in blue held a scroll in his two hands, standing to the side performing a check of the boarders and letting them in. The one at the front showed a piece of paper, which the guard checked, allowing him to get in.

Once the line was gone into the carriage, Fel did the same with a piece of parchment, with loopy handwriting on it. The guard read this and let him through without even checking his checklist, then shouted to the driver about being complete.

As Fel sat beside a girl on the bench, the carriage started moving. The open cut-out holes with flaps over to close them from inside the tarp showed thick greenery outside.

The boy looked at the people inside the wagon. They were all around his age like the ones he saw earlier, but all unique-looking, undoubtedly from all sorts of places. Some were chatting amiably with each other, while others closed their eyes or looked outside at the scenery. One was reading a book while another practiced making a little tornado appear in the palm of his hand.

The girl beside him muttered something about dung under her breath. She was trying to tie her hair into a braid, only to fumble and letting blond hair spill all over her shoulders.

"Excuse me," Fel asked politely, tapping the girl on her right shoulder, "but do you need help?"

She turned, red eyes glaring at him. "Help? What help?"

"You wanted to tie your hair into a braid right? I know how, but do you mind if I do it?"

The girl seemed slightly conflicted, most likely about getting the help of a stranger she just met. Fel sensed something of a royal aura from her delicate and precise movements, especially when she raised her haughty voice.

"...You may, commoner." She rotated her body 180 degrees to let Fel do the braid.

As he started, he asked her, "May I know your name?"

"I am Michele. Red Axe Michele, and don't forget that. Why are you helping me anyway?" She sounded suspicious of him.

"I just like to make people happy. Besides, braiding is something I usually do. Do I need a reason for something that could be beautiful?"

"B-Beautiful?" She misunderstands, looking red and getting flustered. "W-What are you saying..."

"It's Fel Mystel the Rookie, by the by. And I was hoping to see if this work of mine would look good on you. That's all." He took out a red ribbon from one of his trouser's pockets, tied it at the end of the braid and scooted a little back to take a good view.

She looked more well-decorated than she did a minute ago. "You have my gratitude commoner Fel." Michele held and caressed her braid as she turned back to the silver-haired boy.

"So what has brought you to Hekel's School? Fame? Power? A secret dream?" Michele asked.

"You mean why did I come here?" That was a rather interrogative question, but it was something expected of someone so bossy. "Well, work," he said simply.

"Work?" It was in Michele's interests to know what most people wanted to do, to give her a view of what they are like for such a reason. "And you wish to... study for the right qualifications?"

"Not like that. You... should see soon, not that I have much need for qualifications."

Michele frowned. What future work as a student would not need qualifications? Was he here for some other important business?

An abrupt, violent shake of the carriage stopped any more of the occupants' thoughts, causing some of them to launch themselves out of their seats, including the poor Red Axe, who went straight to the Rookie.

Fel caught her in time by the shoulders, only to get crushed against the wall of the wagon from miscalculating the force and hug her instead instinctively.

Once the shakings were over, everyone recovered, going back to whatever they were doing, except for one person who was looking at two 14-year-olds.

Michele looked up to see Fel's surprised face. She blushed from the close contact and went back into her seat quickly as if she was burned by the boy (even if she was a fire-type, she can still get burned anyway).

"Th-Thank you for being a pillow for that unforeseen accident, not that I liked you that way or anything!" she said, which sounded more like a declaration.

"S-Sorry..." Fel apologized for making her unnerved this way.

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped. "The school should repair that road soon. I should have taken the royal carriage. I can't believe I followed Tiara's advice... making friends and all..." she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You sound like you do not have many friends." Fel noticed.

She tensed up. "So what if I don't? You don't exactly make much when you're going to parties, meetings and all. Every suitor that tried to charm me was only in it for my looks and family riches. I only got to this school by sheer luck and skill with my axes." She indicated the axes that were hung on hooks by her belt.

"Well, how about I can become your first friend here at this school?" Fel offered. "I did you a favor with your braid, so can you be my friend?"

"Why would you want me as a... friend, when I've been anything but friendly towards you? We just met."

Fel shrugged. "I just like to make friends who are always fun to be with, to help each other and to share your bad times with. But right now, I just thought it would be... interesting, you could say. And I sense you are something."

Michele stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine. I, Michele, the Red Axe, shall be your friend." She said it so stiffly that Fel chuckled.

"Wh-What are you laughing like a cruel witch about!?" she lost her composure, exclaiming.

"You sounded too formal. I thought we were friends from the moment you shared me a part of your story, short as it looked?" Fel smiled.

"U-Uh, well... we're friends now?" Michele fought down her embarassment.

"Friends." He extended his right hand for a handshake, which Michele complied with.

"That felt life-changing." Fel remarked, as he let go.

"Life-changing?" the noble girl asked.

"I meant when this handshake just marked an important event in our lives from now on. That is, we are probably going to see each other a lot more than you think. Especially when I now have a duty to make sure a loner like you have to get more friends."

"I-I'm not a loner! I've a few friends myself!" What she really meant was that she only had one, but Fel did not seem to notice.

"You should be getting more people to trust then, not a few."

The carriage suddenly started to slow to a halt.

"Students of the school, welcome to Hekel's School! Please get off or risk certain punishment!" the driver spoke in a manly voice that sounded like he was the executioner. Everyone hurried to get out.

/~~~~~~~\

After Fel waved goodbye to the noble (which caused her to blush for some reason as she waved back), he went off a different path to the school, taking directions the school's Deputy Headmaster wrote down in the sheet of parchment he held.

The school, from a bird's eye view, was definitely built with the mind of an imaginative architect. It was located in the middle of a forest, trees tall as buildings but normally thick enough to take down in a few swings. Being on a mountain, the school was built into the rock face that jutted out from the top of the mountain, while its castle-like structures took up most of the peak. Roughly half of the peak was covered in the forest. Small clouds touched the spires of the twenty towers that stretched from the school castle.

To the south was an iron gate that served as the main entrance that was taken by students. A wall patrolled by living suits of armor prevented any trespassers from climbing it. From south to north, the school was out in the open until a third of it at the back seemed like it was dug into the rock face behind it. Overall, the outline looked like a cut gemstone.

Fel, however, was taking a different entrance, the ones the school staff took. He rubbed his hands for warmth against the slight cold temperatures of being high on the mountain. Still, he held another piece of parchment that glowed with a yellow rune on its back, its light highlighting the outline of a hidden path through the woods that took him to the south-western part of the school walls.

He reached it, which was a simple wooden door. Opening it, he let himself inside.

Fel was in a corridor made of brown stone, barren of any furniture except for a long red carpet that stretched and reached the door at the other end of the corridor.

However, a man in green armor stood in the way. A rather famed warrior that is.

"Halt! This Zelban does not recognize you! How did you happen upon this secret entrance?" he shouted, drawing his sword and getting into a defensive stance.

Fel quickly held up his hands to mean no harm. "I-I am the new guard-helper that Headmistress Hekel hired! I have no ill intent!" He hastily took out the piece of parchment with the rune still glowing on it.

"Ah! My apologies, young one!" Zelban sheathed his sword. "I am Zelban No. 13." He extended his left hand for a handshake, which Fel shook.

"Zelban No.... 13?" Fel wondered.

"Yes." He pointed to the number '35' painted in yellow on his left shoulder plate. "There are currently 50 Zelbans around this school, headed by Dolk, the original Zelban of all Zelbans, the one who started the famed La Vedan fencing style in the first place, thus leading to the creation of the Zelbans!"

"Oh. It is an honor meeting you sir, but... I was supposed to see the headmistress now at the school theater. Do you know where it is?"

/~~~~~~~\

The school was so large that Zelban wrote down the directions on a map of the school which he gave to Fel. The Rookie ran up a staircase and finally reached the theater's entrance leading backstage.

Plenty of students have gathered at the arena theater, sitting in random seats near to people they know, chatting, laughing and being observant of everyone around them.

Fel was in the backstage with several school staff members and what looked to be assistant monsters talking with each other. One such monster—a Dark Nymph—flew over to him.

"You must be the boy Mistress Hekel have been talking about," it said. "She told me to take you to her. Do follow me please." It led the way, weaving through the school staff.

Reaching the other end, Fel was taken to a woman who looked like she was in somewhere around 50 years old, in ancient grey robes. Beside her was someone very familiar.

"Whoa, Fel!" Kyr rushed and hugged him suddenly, pinning him to the floor.

"K-Kyr! Why are you here?" Fel managed to get his old friend off him.

"Same reason as you! Being a lazy guard, courtesy of Auntie Hekel."

"Now there, please do not use such a term. I simply decided I would need trusty helpers around the school. You two were just right for the job." The Headmistress looked amused at Kyr's and Fel's reunion.

Fel got back up, remembering how she came to him in person, explaining how he was to be a 'hero to everyone', something Fel would not mind.

"Now then, I think it is time for the orientation," the Headmistress said.

/~~~~~~~\

The Headmistress introduced the teachers, staff members and the two 'Helpers'. The two seemed to have gotten much more reactions out of the entire audience than the entire staff, even Hekel. That was probably because they traveled so much that many people know them. Otherwise, Fel noted, the students were all powerful in their own right that the energy radiating from them together was enough to destroy the entire school in one massive blast.

"This is Fel Mystel and Kyr Libren," she was saying, "who are children in your eyes, but guaranteed to be more powerful than anyone of you new people here."

This caused a slight disturbance in the audience.

"No way!"

"Kids?"

"To be fair, some of us are actually their age, but still, a lot of us are older."

"The guy looks like a girl."

"She looks cute and pretty!"

Fel started to get nervous from all the stares, while Kyr just stood at rapt attention. Hekel let the murmurs pass until she was ready to speak again.

The orientation moved on to the layout of the school, then where the students will be living, be it their dormitories or the nearby neighbourhood that was halfway down to Grayben Port.

So and so was talked about for a quick 25 minutes, until one particular announcement.

"Now," the Headmistress said in a more louder tone, "who wants a real fight?"


	4. .:Meetings on the Field:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to assume this is a magitech era, considering the technology you could find in Brave Frontier. There are such examples: Garnan's mech, Elulu's hammer, Douglas's gatling gun and the technology found by Rhoa and Kafka. Would it make sense if they had photographs, screens and such? Crystal orbs for communication? The use of normal carriages, but are there trains? I do not know, but this is just an assumption of the lifestyle of Grand Gaia's people.

"Take that Eze!"

A loud boom rang throughout the massive, circular arena, catching the attention of several students fighting nearby.

"You should be doing better than that Loch!"

"Dean watch out!"

"Grybe Gun!"

"Don't call me that Luly!"

The students, be they first, second or third-years at school mixed, were fighting each other in a deadly (weapons were enchanted so that their attacks only tire, not kill) battle royale, in a vast battlefield of five biomes.

To the northern side of the arena was a thick forest, some trees now set on fire. To the south was a fleet of ships, some large, some small, floating on a vast lake, where water-users took advantage of the water around them and blasted opponents. In the east was a mock version of a small town, made up of small and several tall buildings. Gunshots and yells came from there. Lastly, in the west was something of a mix of rocky terrain, caves and hills, currently being pulverized by heavy strikes and blasts.

In the dead center, surrounded by the biomes was a school of floating rocks and islands, defying gravity in mid-air, reaching a height from the ground up to where migrating birds would be. Currently, a green haired girl was beating a boy in red into near-unconsciousness on a small floating landmass.

The red knight was having the time of his life getting smashed into dirt. He gritted his teeth and launched himself out of the way of a bodyslam attack. The knight quickly launched several slashes with a long-hilted sword that the boxer all dodged.

The boxer then countered with a punch straight to the gut, knocking the boy off the landmass and straight into a tree on another floating island.

Below the rock were several random students taking on two armored young men, one with a helmet and one with long, gleaming silver hair.

The two knight-like males fought as a duo, fighting professionally and unleashing vast, sweeping attacks with their weapons that took care of their enemies in single strikes.

Every student had a fight like this in the royale, all of which determined their path of life, who they shall be with and what they will think for the future. In short, it was a battlefield where people shall meet, be they friends or foes.

Back to the fighting, a four-on-four battle was happening in the town. A red greatsword-wielder blocked shots from a sniper taking cover behind the window of a music store. Behind him was a lancer in green, charging up green energy that swirled around his lance. He thrust it towards the sniper's brick cover, blasting it in a green tornado and the sniper behind it to the ground. 

A dark, towering knight shambled towards a girl in blue flowing robes, who continously blasted him with orbs of water that did little to the knight's tower shield. The mage then conjured a tornado of water under the knight's feet that sent him toppling over. She took this chance to summon a dragon made of water that came crashing down on him.

A girl in blue then dashed from behind a wooden wall, her thin longsword gleaming in the sunlight pouring down from the arena's skylight. Her sword passed through the mage's back, who was slumping to the ground a few seconds later.

The dark knight weakly stood up from the ground, raising a fist upwards in victory. The swordswoman smiled at this.

Until a girl on a flying broomstick came and started raining fireballs down on the two, the knight taking the full brunt of the damage as he raised his shield.

Hekel, the school faculty and other students not participating in the battle, except for the Zelbans and the Helpers, watched all this from the seats high up and protected from stray attacks by magical wards. Ten large crystal screens showed the action all around the battlefield. The staff however were in the Top Box, where a room is given to themselves for privacy from the students while being able to watch the arena, where judges would be sitting. 

The Headmistress smiled, aware now that the new and old students alike have much potential to offer in battle. 

She turned to watch a female La Vedan archer snipe down a Dark-type assassin just in time to stop a sneak attack on her. From the background, a blast of pure white energy went towards the archer herself, knocking her out and getting teleported in a bright blue light out of the arena.

The goal of the royale, naturally, was to be the last one standing. If there were still people standing by the end of the hour, there will be an announcement saying that people will need to work together and survive. Anyone left will be attacked by the Zelbans and the Helpers until the end of the second hour. If the survivors were still standing, they would receive quite the nice reward.

"It seems we have great things to expect this year, and likely again for the next year," a man with black hair in a ponytail and green armor like the Zelbans remarked beside Hekel.

Hekel nodded silently, her attention focused on the screens, though she realized something.

"Where are Fel and Kyr? Were they not preparing with the Zelbans?" The two had left suddenly halfway through the royale, both having a hushed discussion a while ago between themselves.

"Perhaps they are working on a strategy to defeat the students all at once?" the man in green suggested. "They have made a name for themselves that they were said to have outclassed many, many people in battle."

"Perhaps," the Headmistress agreed, "but it would be interesting to see them at their greatest."

\\_______/

"D-Don't hurt me..." a girl with a ragged white hood covering her face dropped her sword and raised her hands in surrender.

"S-Sorry!" A blond boy with a greatsword lowered his weapon to the ground, awkwardly stuttering. "I didn't mean to—uh s-sorry!"

"Huh, guess this is more easier than I thought," a boy with a lance remarked, lowering his own weapon as well. "But I thought there weren't going to be any serious injuries, that the magic placed on our weapons only makes you tired if you take a blow."

"Well, actually, I didn't feel so great after taking a hit to the gut from that swordsman from earlier, so I guess she can surrender instead so that it would be... painless," a boy in dark armor wielding dual swords said.

A small group of these three warrior-students had cornered this girl into a dead end against a cliff face. The Earth-type swordsman took a step towards the girl and offered his hand to help her up.

"Look," he said, "all you need to do is simply say 'surrender' and you'll be—"

The girl had suddenly placed a hand on his chest, which glowed a purplish-black color.

The lancer suddenly felt as if he was being swatted by a giant's hand, as a large beam of Darkness shot out of the girl's hand and enveloped the rest of the boy group, blasting them through the treetops of the forest nearby.

/~~~~~~~\

A maiden in red was alone, surrounded by the space that used to be occupied by the new comrades she made recently. A stream ran to her right, in a ravine in the rocky biome. The enclosed space made it advantageous to the ambush that followed.

While they had been battling Zelbans that had been dispatched after the end of the first phase of the royale, someone had been taking them out so quick that she had not been able to spot the figure. The other Zelbans that had been attacking had suddenly dissappeared as soon as the mysterious figure appeared. It took much effort for these green knights to take down the Battle Maidens united, yet this mystery assassin was already taking them out.

The sound of a pebble being thrown echoed throughout the ravine. The girl aimed her rocket launcher behind her instinctively, only to find no one.

Then there was a dull pain from her back not a moment later.

\\_______/

"Sir Will, just what is happening?" 

"I do not know," the knight said, looking at the hazy screens back on the arena's audience stands. 

Students and teachers alike were getting hazy images of the fighting between the Zelbans and the surviving students. So far, the number of battling students had been reduced to at least half of what it used to be at the start of the second phase, indicated by a enchanted wooden scoreboard on top of the viewing crystals.

The black **'29'** on the board soon turned to **'25'** in a minute. Only brief images showed what was happening: the Zelbans fighting and students lying on the ground defeated then teleported.

Several people, especially those with glasses and those with strategic minds, tried to make out the images, but they seemed to not be able to get any results for themselves.

The number of survivors continued to drop, sharply when a massive black and red explosion was created in the arena. Spectators looked on in awe.

"That's quite the explosion," a girl with glasses and blue clothes that seemed to say 'elementary' commented.

"It is! I just detected high energy readings from that!" A girl sitting beside the bookworm fiddled with a rectangular metal device, with complicated knobs and meters and the like.

"Huh," a muscular boy grunted nearby, "wonder how Vargas's doing now. Getting his butt kicked without us again?"

"Hey I'm sure he'll be fine~" a female chef in red reassured him in a rather lax way. "He's gotten way more stronger than he used to be. Have some faith."

/~~~~~~~\

Vargas sneezed, instantly giving away his position to Zelban No. 36, who leaped and cleaved the rock he was hiding behind like butter.

The fire warrior leapt out of the way of another strike and drew Dandelga. He countered and slashed, Zelban parrying and being on the defensive. The green knight was quick, but he was at a disadvantage against Vargas, a Fire-type.

Vargas then yelled, _"Flare Ride!"_ , creating a wave of flames that engulfed Zelban, knocking him over and lying on the ground, leaving him open for Vargas's downward stab.

The remaining twenty students were grouped together and taking refuge on the floating islands, reaching an unspoken agreement to work together. Zelbans continued to swamp the islands from every direction.

A Thunder-type strategist—Weiss—watched from a high-floating small island that served as a vantage point, observing the Zelbans' attacks and coordinating attacks with his allies.

"Three Zelbans to your right Emilia! Senior Grybe, help her!"

"Got them!" The Thunder-type woman slashed and batted them into the air skillfully, Grybe himself sniping them out of the air from a tree (how he climbed with a massive gun is a mystery).

Selena herself fought alongside her friend Lucina and stalker Arius (who was happy to be battling with his... subject of admiration) against ten more of the green knights, receiving long-distance support magic from Fadahl, who continuously casted blinding lights and weakening blasts on their mutual enemies.

_"Flame Changer!"_

Flames started to wreath the weapons of several people, giving more attack power, courtesy of Michele herself.

Everyone was doing so well when Vargas was sent crashing headfirst into a boulder, which split apart from high velocity. The Fire-type was quickly teleported away after that.

Grybe spotted a very fast figure racing towards Farlon and Ophelia on another island. He took aim, only to be blasted out of the suddenly-exploding tree.

Farlon was quickly surprised with a deadly sword jab to the neck, which was blocked by Ophelia. The attacker quickly backflipped and rushed on the ground again, this time getting under the Fire-type's guard and stabbing him through the chest.

"Farlon!" she yelled, attempting to rush to his aid, only to be surrounded by eight Zelbans.

Similarly, everyone else was not doing so well. The twenty students that had been doing so well were being overwhelmed by the surprise attacks of the two new enemies. Weiss, Fadahl and Sodis ("Darn, I lost again, but I'm counting on you Alyut!") were the next to go down in ten minutes.

The remaining students were Selena, Atro, Magress, Lucina, Arius, Grybe (miraculously), Ophelia, Alyut, Emilia, Michele, Loch, Dean and Ulkina, all positioning themselves in a defensive circle. Thirty beat-up but still-deadly Zelbans surrounded them.

The first few Zelbans that started lunging at the students crashed into a wall of dark energy, created by Magress's _Void Pillar_. All the long-ranged students blasted the Zelbans while the rest of the close-ranged ripped into the stunned Zelbans. Ulkina and Selena casted healing magic, combined with  Michele's and Dean's status support, ensuring higher battle skill for everyone.

"Just a few minutes!" Loch yelled, shooting a Zelban. "Hold the line!"

Right after he said that, a thin, long projectile zipped through the air at speeds that can definitely pierce thick metal. It stopped at the dark barrier, creating dark sparks of friction on touch, revealing itself to be a wooden spear glowing white.

A few more seconds later, it eventually pierced through Magress's own barrier with the sound of shattering glass and into Alyut's chest. He grimaced and collapsed to the ground, teleported from the battle.

The barrier, gone, allowed the Zelbans to charge and activate their own moves.

"All together! Zelbans charge!"

They all created shockwaves that proved to be unblockable. They braced, Magress attempting to shield everyone else, when they suddenly dissipated.

The sound of a bell being rung came.

_"You have been saved by the bell, literally,"_ was what the factual voice of Hekel said through the arena's speakers. _"All those who have made it to the end of the royale will receive a companion that can help you with... well, whatever you think they could do best. A letter shall be given to you winners on the subject at your homes. Everyone may go now."_

The surviving students were teleported to the stands, near the exits, where they were quickly swarmed by students who wanted to know what happened until the end. The Zelbans have been teleported as well to their living quarters.

Back at the Top Box, the Helpers had returned, looking somewhat battered.

"It wasn't easy after all, taking them out without letting them see us." Kyr stretched her arms tiredly.

"But I think some people have already seen us. Still, I'm sure we would have been found out eventually, our skills, that is," Fel said.

Hekel smiled at them. "You have done great work, and amazing sneaking skills. I am sure Dolk and the Zelbans are impressed as well."

"Thank you Headmistress," Fel said, "but I think it is time we went to our new home, and set up our services for the next few days."

"Ah," Hekel said suddenly, "I heard you have made many friends over your travels, and some of them may be here in this school. Would you like to meet them again?"

Kyr shook her head with a grin. "No need for that now. I want to surprise them with my new moves I got over the years, and I'm sure Fel wants something like that too."

The students were told they were going to invaded by people in the second phase, but they were not told specifically which people. The Helpers had not revealed themselves, so no one would know who their enemies were back  in the arena.

Fel smiled what is like a mix of tiredness and slyness. "I think it is best not to surprise them now, strange as it sounds. I, too, want a nice reaction. Though, we have our own reasons..."

"Very well then," Hekel said, "you shall be teleported now. Rilvis?"

A man with a somewhat lanky body, purple hair,  blue coat, black trousers, shirt and brown shoes came to them. He bowed, then his raised hands started to glow as he chanted in a strange language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this to be a boring chapter, but this simply goes to show how difficult it is to place so many characters together, guessing their reactions, the way they cooperate together and such, hence the need for 'chapter arcs'. That still does not mean I will not mix up characters together in situations in the near future.


	5. .:The School:.

What follows is what happened at the school two days later.

"Selena?"

"Present."

"Vargas?"

"Here."

"Eze?"

"..."

"Eze?"

"...Zzz..."

This is class 2-A, one of four classes for the second-years, in a seperate building meant only for these particular students. All students of different grades study in six different buildings around the school.

First-years would be around an age of 11-13 years old, while those in their second year would be around 12-14, and so on, where they are likely to be 16-18 in their sixth year.

"Eze!" The teacher threw a pebble from a container he kept for these situations at Eze's head. The blond shot up, rubbing the spot the pebble hit.

"Sorry Mr. Evard!" he yelled apologetically.

The teacher huffed in exasperation. He continued his rollcall, reading from a sheet of paper.

"Magress?"

"...Here."

"Atro?"

"Present."

"Mifune?"

"Present, sir."

"Maxwell?"

"Here sir."

At this, every student in class looked at a girl who happened to have long white hair, yet dressed in the same uniform like all the girls were in. She shrunk in his seat, but however, had no red tips at the ends of her hair.

"...Um, I have no relations with the goddess whatsoever," she nervously reassured everyone.

Naturally, everyone here do their studies like most schools, but that is simply half of what they do. As they have more advanced facilities and curriculums, this means more available kinds of opportunities any person would want to take than they would in normal places. 

"Stop that horse!"

A mechanical, steampunk-esque horse in the larger third-year building was on a rampage, breaking down walls and running over random students left and right.

Advanced facilities included workshops with the right tools for projects such as the horse on its current path of destruction. As such, the school has a high budget for repairs, therefore leading to the need for its students to go on quests in the outside world.

_That afternoon, 2 o'clock_

"Let's do this Falma!" A boy with a revolver was outside the school, somewhere in the Industrial District of Grayben, fighting a large bandit in full plate armor alongside his dual-wielding partner.

"I'll take the big guy! Just take care of the small fry!" Falma leaped and spun in the air, like a whirlwind of blades headed straight for the brute.

Any student can earn money or materials for their daily lives by going on quests posted by the school. Such help is always needed around Vol Island, a massive, popular place with popular resources any villain could exploit or for massive problems to occur. 

A chunk of the zel reward, unfortunately for the students, is given to the school for it to keep running. The school expects their students to be self-sufficient, but they will still help every now and then, assuming their strained budget allows them to.

"Aisha... Lucina... I am proud to say your swordsmanships have not dulled in the slightest over the holidays."

"Thank you Club Captain," a girl with dragon-like armor said. "You are not so flawed yourself."

"Thanks, but I think we should call it a day," the leader of the Fight Club said. "You just roughed up every single one of our newbies." He looked at the people lying on the floor.

"I-I can't feel my legs..." One such newbie said, propped against the wall of the club room.

There are clubs as well, focusing on different projects and work in the school. The Fight Club, the Engineering Club, the Alchemy Club, the Newspaper Club and the Host Club are some of the many clubs students can find and join after school.

Speaking of which, students go to a particular neighborhood meant for students to live in, which is not far from the school itself. Take a right on the path from the school to the school carriages' path, and you can find the small stone walkway to that neighborhood, although it is not the only way.

Students can choose to get their own houses (though they may have different living places other than houses, like huts for example) on the condition they share these places with other people. They can live there free of charge, though no one is going to be cleaning the places. What the students do there is up to them. 

"Zegar, hey! Not the beds!"

Ripped pillows flew out of the windows from one grey and ochre-painted house. Yells disturbed the experiments of a Thunder-type scientist, who yet again messed up a formula for a new fertilizer.

The Zelbans guard the walls to the Students' Neighborhood though, but security on the inside is expected to be taken care of by the mighty and magical students themselves during non-school hours.

The school is meant to teach and develop their students to reach their dreams, whatever they may be. At the end of their sixth years, they would go out in the world doing whatever they want, be it joining a special organization with no problems or going on a quest as recognized people in the future, having made achievements during their school years.

But, this is not the life the Helpers will be taking part in.

\\_______/

In a particular spot near the school and neighborhood, deep in the forest, against the rock face of a mountain, was a large house. The house was three stories tall, with a rectangular area large enough to cover where eighteen elephants can stand in. It was painted lavender for the roof, sandy yellow for the stone walls and a simple brown for the wood of the front porch. Windows can be found on every side of the house except for the side facing the mountain. It was rather old-fashioned, but nevertheless impressive for the way it stood amongst the trees around it.

This is where the Helpers live, though it felt empty, especially when there are enough rooms to accomodate at least thirty or so more people.

"Fel, where's the door for the armory?" Kyr called.

"I have it here. I am bringing it... down now," he grunted, dragging a large, metal door that looks more like the perfect entrance to a vault.

The Helpers were in the middle of moving the things they received from their aunt (Fel's) and uncle (Kyr's) in Palmyna. Any other things like heavy toilet appliances, kitchenware and some kinds of wooden furniture were already placed in the house.

The house was already bought by the Helpers together long before the start of the school term, though it took quite a big chunk of their money. Hekel already has a monthly salary for them, but until then, they need another source of income.

They came up with a routine of their own in response:

One of them goes to Grayben to do any jobs they find for zel or gain any materials somehow to bring back home, while the other guards the house and the school while accepting any requests from the students and staff. Hekel's School (also known as Volheim, a joke name made by a student, accepted by the Headmistress for it being a better name) has its own fair share of problems. As they are working for the school, they do not need any rewards. They switch roles every week. 

As for security, they already have magical wards. For extra security, they plan on getting a monster that Kyr is most likely going to capture (a few slimes, most likely).

A few hours later, the furniture, gifts and living essentials have all been moved into the house. They even cleaned and readjusted their rooms to their tastes.

"Okay, so now what?" Kyr asked Fel as she lazed on the living room's brown couch.

"Perhaps... we can check the cavern again," he suggested.

There was a certain hallway leading to the back of the house, where the Helpers found a large cavern lit by bright purple crystals. A clean pool big enough to swim in sat by the right of the door to the cavern.

"I don't think we can find anything else. What do you think we should do with it?"

"We can use it for extra space, for well, training?"

"Huh..."

Fel sat down on a sofa. "We will be doing our work starting tomorrow. Is the poster posted yet on the school's noticeboard?"

"Made sure of it," she answered.

Silence.

Fel sighed. "It feels lonely for this large house for there to be just the two of us."

"What, so you want kids together now?" Kyr grinned playfully.

"No, just having some of our friends here would be fine," he said calmly. "We could be like a family, in a way."

"Now this place would be a party," she agreed. "Want to put up a sign about that?"

The Rookie was about to agree when the two heard knocks from the front door.

"Zelban?" Kyr voiced her thoughts. The guard did say he was going to help them move in, although he was running late.

"I will go." Fel stood and walked to the door. He opened it.

"Hello, what could I do for this..." he trailed off, fully noticing the girl in front of him.

"Alice? You go to this school now?"

"Yes." It was the same scythe-wielding girl, answering in monotone. She had a brown backpack on her back. "I was told by the Headmistress to go here for my new living quarters."

"Oh... oh! She did tell me about that. Do come in."

They went into the house, Alice looking around curiously. Kyr glanced at the newcomer and turned to Fel.

"So... who is our new guest?" she asked.

"Princess Alice of Bariura," Fel answered. "I forgot that the Headmistress already told me that we were going to have to share our house with students and visitors of the school."

"...Problem solved! We don't need a notice to take in people now." She relaxed in her seat again. Fel gave her a questioning look that said 'Nothing else?' and simply stood by the sofa.

"E...Excuse me, who are you?" Alice asked, albeit more shyly.

"Kyr the Fadewalker, you probably never heard of me," she introduced herself. "Shouldn't you already have a place to live in now?"

"Got caught up with a mission. I ended up being late because of it, so I did not get picked to stay somewhere." Alice looked around the room again. "Is there a room for me to stay in?"

"There is." Fel took out a bunch of keys attached to a large ring from one of his pockets. He then picked out a red key with a tag labeled 'No.5' and slid it out of the split-able ring.

"This key unlocks a room for you upstairs. There should be a plaque indicating the number next to the door," he explained and handed it over to Alice, who took it gently.

"Thank you," she bowed.

"There is no need for formality. Seeing as we live under the same roof, talk to us if you have any problems," Fel politely said.

Alice nodded without a second thought and went up the staircase out in the entrance hallway.

"She sure seemed... robotic," Kyr remarked, her expression looking rather thoughtful.

"Alice has always been like that when I met her on a mission in Bariura. Supposedly, she undergoes constant military training ever since she was young, on the orders of the emperor." Fel sat back on the sofa as he did a while ago. "She may not see us as trustworthy now, obviously, so we should be making sure this place feels like a real home, where we could all have a good time."

Kyr smiled a little. "You'd make a good househusband."

"Would I now?" That actually interested him. "Well, I see family as something important, but they would all need someplace to rest at." He remembered a time when his mother would be there to welcome him home, and his father to take him, Kyr and his other relatives to somewhere amazing.

Those had been great times compared to now.


	6. .:Start of the Odd Jobs:.

"Where... where are we?"

A person in red armor muttered this to himself and the other slumped against the wall of an dark alley.

He looked outside, some of his armor revealed to be ornate and battle-worn as it came closer to the sunlight outside.

In front of him was a colorful sea of people, in ordinary clothes and walking without a care in the world. Some walked with purpose, while others seemed to be having fun.

It was a stark contrast to the world he came from. It was like a thing of the past, like the times he used to guard a certain city—his home— where its citizens went about in the safety and grandeur of the city itself.

Such a peace lasted until the everlasting war orchestrated by a mad traitor, a war that led the city to its destruction.

The warrior silently gripped his broken spear, feeling out of place in this new land they stumbled upon. He needed to find everyone else, before anything else goes wrong.

\\_______/

"So what seems to be the problem miss...?"

"Lancia. I need help in taking down that Legtos that's been terrorizing the fishermen I need ingredients from!"

_CRACK!_

A boat went sailing through the air and landed on a pile of crates. Such a sound was nearly drowned out by the yells and screams of people at Grayben's shipyard.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's do this!" Kyr excitedly said, itching for this fight.

"Actually, I can't be of much help, seeing as I'm a Fire-type and that's a..." Lancia trailed off as Kyr dashed towards the water-spitting monster, swimming near the port's wooden platform.

The chef sighed and drew a large, long-hilted frying pan. "W-Wait up!"

Kyr did a somersault over a torrent of water the Legtos shot out of its mouth, then started slashing across any part of its scaly skin with the swords she drew. Lancia had climbed on the back of the monster and slammed her pan right over the monster's head.

Such a blow nearly dazed the monster, but it roared in annoyance and started to flail around in an effort to get the riding chef off. Lancia held on to its neck while Kyr backed off to avoid the Legtos's tail.

"Men! All at once!"

A fisherman with a trident had shouted nearby. On either side of him were dozens of people who armed themselves with similar sharp fishing equipment.

As one, they threw their projectiles at the monster's chest, dealing quite a lot of noticeable damage.

The barrage momentarily stopped the monster's flailing, allowing Lancia to bash its head much more harder and Kyr to slice off the monster's tail.

Having taken too much injuries, its head finally slumped on the deck, dead.

The fishermen cheered, while Lancia announced, "We've got a barbeque tonight men!"

Kyr licked her lips in anticipation for her new dinner.

/~~~~~~~\

There were eight people: Elimo, Lance, Grybe, Rashil, Elulu and Shida. Two others were males in the same school uniform, with lab coats over them.

Out in the sunlight, the machine shone in its recently-red-painted glory, waiting for its test. It was metallic and bulky, as expected of most prototype machines. It looked more like a tank ready to pour out something, with knobs and gears attached.

The students and Helper were out at one of the school greenhouse's small plots of land, one that was far from the plants being grown by the Gardening Club to keep them safe from the occurring experiment.

"What is this machine you were all making?" Fel asked, as he attached a cable from the machine to the water tank he brought, one that was full of a dark, green and slime-like liquid.

The other scientist boy answered, "A dispenser capable of using that mixture you created as a fuel to accelerate the natural growth of any flora in an environment. We analyzed the mixture to be a suitable catalyst like fertilizer, so we have decided to make a machine that will be able to prove such a feat."

"We're going to test this thing on this plot of land—" Elimo indicated the 15-square metre soil with her right index finger, surrounded by bricks, Grybe and Lance planting tomato seeds in rows, "and see if it works." She clutched her tome as if she were hugging a doll.

"Done! We are good to go!" Grybe said, he and Lance backing off the farmland.

Shida placed a hand on the lever of the dispenser. "If this works, then a gas should be dispersed all over the plants, causing them to grow fully in a matter of seconds!" He excitedly mused to himself.

"Alright Shida, just pull the lever whenever you're—" Elimo was interrupted by the mechanical click of the lever.

The machine created whirring sounds as the liquid was pushed down in its tank. After a few seconds, a green gas started to pour out of the machine's pointed hose.

Everyone looked on, expecting something to happen, but keeping back a safe distance in case the gas was harmful. The gas dispersed all over the soil, until Shida pushed the lever back, cutting off the gas supply before it could spread anywhere else. The gas hung over the soil like mist before seeping downwards slowly.

"Do you think it... failed?" Elulu nervously asked.

"We will see." Rashil looked nervous as well.

Then all at once, sprouts started to appear, forcing their way out of the soil. They grew taller, and taller, until they reached a height that seemed to be tripled than that of a normal tomato plant.

"A-Amazing!" Rashil said, taking a step towards the plants. "We may have just discovered a growth serum!"

Everyone else, except for Shida, who smirked, and Fel, who just smiled, cheered. Elimo and Elulu looked at each other, realizing they probably became inventors already.

Lance put a hand on a tomato plant, feeling it and looking impressed at first, until it was replaced by confusion.

"Huh, something... does not feel right," he said, backing away slowly.

"What?" Elulu asked. "How so Lance?"

"It feels as if they are alive like any other plant, but with different intentions like that of an... aggressive Polevik."

As soon as this was said, several tomato plants suddenly surged towards Grybe and Elulu, wrapping around them like tentacles and preventing any movement. With a yelp, Lance drew Drevas from his back while everyone else reacted by getting into battle stances. The other tall plants started waving around, their red, bulbous tomatoes splitting open to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

The teeth snapped and went for Elimo, who created a protective water bubble around her. Rashil tried to blast the plants with electricity from his scepter, only frying several despite the intensity of the blasts.

Lance reached out with his left hand that created roots from the floor, entangling half of the attacking plants while Fel swiped and cut ferociously with a sword he had slung on his left hip. Shida blasted the plants with dark energy from his hands, then creating a sword made out of the same stuff that sliced dozens of stalks at once. The other scientists tried to help by hacking at plants little by little with gardening shears, only to be wrapped up in more plants as well.

Grybe continued to struggle, shouting to Elulu, "Hey, Elulu, isn't there something to take all of these down at once!?"

"I-I don't know! Th-There has never been such a problem like this—!" Elulu was turned upside down as soon as Shida sliced the plants holding her.

"I have you!" Elimo formed a water orb that cushioned Elulu's fall and had it take the mechanic out of harm's way.

"J-Just a little more—!" Fel said, dodging a snap and slicing a head off. He was thinking of using his Fire-type form when the plants suddenly froze.

They stopped attacking, abruptly starting to drop down to the ground. Their healthy green colour started turning brown, clearly withering.

"Aaahhhh—!" Grybe fell to the ground on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. The two other scientists did as well, though more safely as they landed on a pile of dead plants.

"The plants... are dying?" Lance asked out loud.

"It must have been a side-effect of the serum," Shida guessed. "How... interesting."

Elimo sighed, more out of despair that the experiment failed. "In short, we invented a dangerous mutating substance, and a machine to do just the thing."

Fel tried to be positive. "Oh, er... well, you did make a machine that can turn liquid into gas, did you not?"

The bookworm sighed again. "It was based on the model of Elulu's grandfather's machine."

Elulu herself sheepishly rubbed her head.

The day passed without incident after Lucina and several members of the Fight Club came to investigate, and everyone in the experiment feeling down—particularly Elimo and Elulu.

/~~~~~~~\

_That afternoon..._

"Hey Fel! How did that mixture work out for you?" Kyr asked once they were back at the house.

"Terrible. The plants..." Fel explained what had happened.

Alice was also back at the house, having nothing to do except study for a test in her room. As always, she was anti-social, but the Helpers continued to try making her open up as they did for the past week.

"Well, it would've been way too good to be true right?" Kyr said, drinking a glass of cold grape juice.

"Yes... well... maybe it can be better tomorrow."

\\_______/

_That night..._

Two figures, one carrying the other bridal-style, went into an abandoned building. A person in blue looked at this, mentally noting to take a look tomorrow. But more on the two figures.

The figure carrying the other had laid the unconscious one on a velvet sofa. He then looked around for a source of light in the moonlight seeping through the windows, finally finding a crystal lantern.

The figure fumbled with the lantern and turned a knob that caused the lantern to activate, giving a flaming-red glow.

The lantern illuminated the place they were in, revealing it to be an abandoned saloon. Dust and cobwebs littered every corner, while the windows were boarded up. The floor was made of black ceramic tiles, complete with tables and stools in the center and comfortable sofas and armchairs in one corner opposite of the entrance. A staircase in the other corner led upwards to the second floor of the saloon.

The red armored man looked around, setting his broken shaft against a round table. He felt different, no longer powerful as he was in the war. He even felt as if not every object was shorter than he was. Carrying the woman should have been easy, yet he suddenly lacked the strength to do so.

Propped against the bar was a mirror tall and wide enough for a person to look at himself. He walked over to it, looking at the reflection and carefully examined himself.

He looked a little younger, like he was back before he did not have to go for an 'upgrade'. He presumed that was why his comrade was looking different as well earlier.

"U...Ultor?" The now-concious person sat straight up on the sofa and was looking dazed.

"I am right here Andaria. We have taken refuge in this place," the centurion said.

"Wh...Where is my bow?"

"Ah, yes, it is with me." Ultor slung the bow off his back and walked over to Andaria to return it.

The archer stopped for a moment. "Ultor... you look..."

"Yes. It seems we have been stripped of the modifications we made to ourselves," he said. He felt weak, but that did not mean he cannot take on a few well-oiled freaks.

"But still..." Andaria gently took the bow, trying to get used to being without augmentations as she did back then. "Where is Zedus? Where is everyone else?"

"I do not know. It seems we have been separated in that blast, but for now, it would be in our best interests to rest and collect ourselves, lest we reveal ourselves to any of Gazia's creations, assuming they also came to this world the same way."

It was going to be quite a new start for the demigods.


	7. .:Acceptance:.

"Mission accomplished."

"You're pretty fast you know that Alice?" a boy with a wooden bow said next to her.

"Yeah, really good," a girl with short cyan hair, named... Reila, was it? She agreed with Lario. She wore a red shirt with long grey sleeves, black trousers and leather boots. A grey metal shoulder-guard for protected her left arm, along with metal kneecap and shin-guards. A blue greatsword with faded golden flame patterns was in its leather sheath on her back.

The Scythe was part of a team to hunt down a pack of wolves as a test. They completed the test with just one problem left to deal with: two boisterous green-haired girls.

Even now, the sounds of their arguing voices can be heard on the other side of the hill in the forest. It seemed that they are the last and only two-man team to be finishing.

The boy sighed, taking his cap off to rake a hand through his hair in slight irritation.

"Faris and that girl, Nemia. They really are alike," the archer said.

"H...How do you know?" Alice asked in a quiet voice, interested.

"I was assigned to be her bodyguard back then, even though I was around ten years old at that time." He chuckled, putting his cap back on. "Now, even after two years, that personality of hers hasn't changed in the slightest. Who knew she would meet someone a little like her?"

The two were still fighting.

"You're still waving those metal sticks like a weakling! No wonder you got that bite!"

"Oh yeah!? Look! Behind you!"

A surprised shout rang in the air, followed by the whimper of a fanged beast being smashed into the ground.

"Th-That was a low move! You're about to get it, princess!"

Reila laughed in amusement. "I have never heard or seen _this_ kind of clash of personalities. Wait 'til our teacher finds out."

"If you are her bodyguard, should you not be stopping such a fight and ensuring her safety?" Alice asked.

"Haha. Well, that boxer girl is actually a nice person from what I could tell. She wouldn't seriously put Faris in the infirmary... maybe." He coughed. "But the princess herself, well, I think this is a good chance for her to make a new friend like her."

"Why do you think Nemia would be a good friend for her?" Alice thought that the ideal 'friend' would be a good person and is respectful to another.

"With a mirror personality like that, why shouldn't they think alike and have fun in the same ways?" was what he said before he smiled.

\\_______/

"I'm back," Alice announced herself as she walked back into her home, removing her boots and leaving them on the shoe rack.

"Oh hey Alice. How's your day?" It was Kyr answering, lounging on the sofa and looking at a photo of a new shop opening in Agni.

"It was... meaningful." It did. Seeing her classmates' interactions reminded her being as a loner.

Kyr raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, Fel is in town at the moment doing a job, so he should be back soon."

"Why should I know that?"

"You were going to ask where he is anyway right?"

_'That is true...'_ she thought. It had been over a week ever since she came here, and she was already used to asking anyone (either Fel or Kyr) if one was missing, in a tone as if she were concerned.

"I am back!" Fel had evidently returned, boots thumping on tiles at the entrance. His voice sounded slightly strained.

"Hey Fel... whoa, you got the slimes we needed already?" Kyr asked in a slightly surprised tone.

Fel was dragging a cage of six small slimes, all of whom are of the six elements. They hopped around in the cage, chattering loudly as they did.

"Whoa!" the Burny said. "This is your house? I'll have a fun time burning it down!"

"Now there, you should not do that to our new caretakers," the more helpful Glowy chided.

"Yeah! We lost our nest thanks to you idiot!" the Gloomy grumbled.

"Anyway, should they go into the cavern?" Fel asked Kyr.

 Kyr nodded. "Yeah, at least Burny's not going to torch anything there, and there's the pool perfect for the, uh, blue little guy."

"It's Squirty!"

As Fel dragged the cage into the cavern, Kyr snapped her fingers, as if she realized something. She then walked over to a large red box on a bookshelf that just reached Alice's knee height and is about half a metre wide. A wide open slit at the top of the box allowed for something as thin as paper to slip into the box.

"What is that Kyr?" Alice asked.

"Our request box. You know how we help students with anything right? They write down their requests in notes and they all end up here during or after school. You can find it in the school's lunch hall. Although..." The girl opened the unlocked door on one side of the box to reveal a single note.

"NOW we get one request," she said, taking the note smoothly and closing the box. "They haven't been with us for a while, so we need to prove ourselves by completing a few requests first before we get any more work, or we don't get a raise from Auntie Hekel." She started to read.

" _'There is this abandoned bar in Grayben, in the Marketing District, that has been making some strange noises, and it has been intriguing me and my friends for some time now. Can you investigate the source? -Themis of Class 2-4'_ " she read it aloud.

 "Oh, that demanding girl again huh? Didn't Fel take down those knights before...?" Kyr muttered to herself.

"We have another request?" Fel asked, coming back from the cavern, now smelling of burnt hair. "Also, we need to make sure that Burny does not try to burn anyone else again."

"It's a job in Grayben, that bar, you know? The one that's been giving off some sort of energy of the gods."

"Energy of the gods?" Alice's curiosity perked up. "You can detect it?"

"Yes, well, we both are powerful and had... certain training from when we were young." Kyr's eyes seemed to drift off a little at that. Fel just kept a blank look.

"So... who's going to go?" she asked.

"...Rock, paper, scissors?" Fel suggested.

\\_______/

"Guess it's you and me, huh, Alice? For the first time, going on a quest together."

Said girl nodded. She herself insisted on being familiar with fighting alongside her 'guardian', or at least working with Kyr.

They walked down a long hidden path leading from some place in the school's forest to Grayben, seeing as the carriages were already packed with students and teachers wanting to get a move on with their quests and shopping. It was rather quiet, with the occasional rustle of bushes made by scared animals and scavenging slimes.

In the afternoon sunlight, Kyr's skin looked like it was made of crystal, reflecting even though she had faintly tanned skin. Otherwise, she looked just like any ordinary, striking and relaxed girl who was on a hunting quest.

Compared to Alice, she was much more free and better in terms of social life. Kyr had occasionally been spotted socializing with the students and past friends she made over her travels, and they always got along great. Alice never did any of that.

_'Perhaps one day such a thing could happen, but that... I have a duty to uphold,'_ the Scythe thought wistfully. As if her father would leave her alone to her own devices. She and the family were expected to contribute to the Bariura Empire, so why make time for fun?

Half an hour later, they arrived in the Marketing District of Grayben, where it was bustling with customers looking for their next dinner or object of vanity.

Grayben has six districts: the Marketing, Agricultural, Industrial, Magical, Transportation and Security Districts. The Marketing District is close to the ports in the eastern side of the port city, where it can quickly receive goods from the nearby countries. Being a hotspot for trading, it grew in importance until it took up at least two-fifths of the city.

A man carrying a stack of crates nearby became unbalanced. As the two walked past, Kyr pushed the stack right back up to balance it with one swift hand. The man quickly managed to get it upright again, though he was too busy balancing the stack to notice the person who helped him.

_'She continues to show suppressed skill...'_ Alice thought as she watched. Kyr, like Fel, made a name for herself in several places, but her feats had yet to be proven here in Grayben.

After a few twists and turns, Alice found herself in front of an old bar.

It was abandoned all right. Boards and nails covered the windows. A whiff of rotting wood reached Alice's nose, and vines grew all over the stone columns.

The double doors were chained together with a padlock. Kyr saw this and bit her lip.

"Looks like we'll just break in," she concluded.

Alice felt uncomfortable about this. "But... such a thing is against the law."

"Hey, no one would care about a rickety old house like this. We're just here for a quick look. Besides, I want to see the ghosts that haunt the place."

Whether or not that was a joke or a fact, due to her poker-faced tone, Alice was unsure of it.

"Anyway, you signed up for this, whether you like it or not. Come on, there's a wide open window there." She walked towards it and simply allowed herself inside.

Alice stared at the bar for a moment before following Kyr.

/-------\

"Hum... hmm... hum, huh, hmm..." Fel hummed a hymn he heard from a group of travelers he met back then, working on a small garden next to the house.

He planted seeds in rows in the soil, moving on to the next one and did the same thing. As he did, Squirty hopped around and watered the seeds by spewing some water from his mouth.

"Hum, ha, ha, ha, hum, ha, ha, hmm..." He checked his pouches of seeds in his deep pockets.

_'The bell peppers are next for the farm, then the flowers for the garden, and I should be done then,'_ he thought.

The farm was larger than the garden that was a dozen metres away from it, although it was not as impressive as the larger farms on the island.

A gust blew past the house and parted Fel's long hair. The peaceful nature of the forest refreshed him as always.

When he was done planting, he turned to look at the setting sun. The sun was just almost fully past the horizon, letting the sky turn a blazing orange.

Dusks and dawns of every day were Fel's favorite times to look at the horizon. Back then, he would be with a few friends, watching the sky and remembering what they did each day.

"Nostalgic..." he murmured to himself, gripping his basket of seeds a little tighter.

"What is it Fel?" The Squirty asked.

"No, just remembering the things I have done back then, things so strange and memorable that you would relive them." Fel smiled and continued walking.

Until he saw something in front of him, something that seemed to have just... warped into existence that his senses never detected her. His eyes widened, taking a step back but remained calm.

"Excuse me... who might you be?" Fel automatically asked the... lovely(?)-looking stranger.

"I... am Ensa-Taya."

\\_______/

"I... am Juno-Seto."

Kyr just stared at the lady. Alice looked at her cautiously.

The strange floating lady had suddenly appeared from thin air in the middle of the bar, with no parting of air, flash or explosions to indicate she teleported or flew inside at all. She did not even _appear_ on Kyr's 'internal life-form' detector until she looked at her.

The young-looking lady was delicate and well, more cute than beautiful in appearance. She radiated glowing light energy that made her look like a goddess. A giant bee flew beside her, while a larger orb flew in mid-air near her.

Alice slowly reached for her scythe.

"Whoa, wait Alice. She's not really a threat," Kyr stopped her. "Uh, Juno-Seto?"

Said lady turned her attention to Kyr. "Yes?"

"Well, it's just that you appeared out of the air. I mean, well..." Kyr did not know what subject she should start with first. The sudden appearance still startled her.

"S-She means to introduce ourselves," Alice filled in for her, but clearly not used to interrupting. "I am Alice, and she is my... guardian, Kyr. What we want to know is who exactly are you."

The lady-like girl pondered on this, then floated onto the wooden planks, being on the same level as them.

She walked up to them, and Kyr could see closely that they were just about the same height. Juno-Seto's eyes shone with pure goodness.

"Actually, I think it's best that we take this to the seats over there. I think it's gonna be a long talk." And really, just what is with those adorable eyes that reminded her of her little sister?

/-------\

"You... came from another world?"

"I do." Ensa-Taya sat neatly on the sofa, clearly not used to being in a living room. "I came through rift between worlds and came here."

"Then it is just like the few others then." There were plenty of people he met who came from other worlds, and there are such students who did attend Hekel's. That was definitely something to note, even if people from other worlds are uncommon now.

And so she is a goddess. Alright, this is not the first time he took care of one.

Asides from that, Ensa-Taya seemed to be holding back a few facts, like what she did in her world (other than ruling over it), its citizens and how she came here. 

Although the part about being a goddess was incredibly surprising, given the fact that he should be feeling waves of energy by now. All he felt was energy on a level higher than a Disciple's.

"Anyway, could you stay here for the night? There are two other friends of mine that should be coming back soon, but I can talk to them about your stay." Fel supposed that he should let the otherworlder stay until matters have been settled. What should he say to Hekel now?

The dark goddess looked at him. "I suppose I can take advantage of your offer."

That was an odd choice of words.

"I shall take you to your room now. Please follow me," Fel led the way upstairs.

In her new room on the second floor, Ensa-Taya looked around. She glanced at the bed, then at the furniture.

Fel could see that the old, plain room did not match the goddess's regal, sharp appearance, although he did not know how long she would be staying here to bother about decorating.

Her wasp hovered to the top of the room's cabinet and apparently found it comfortable to rest there. The goddess seemed slightly disappointed though.

"I am sorry if this does not suit your tastes, but if you decide to move somewhere else, please bear with it." Fel bowed slightly.

"Move?" she said. "I do not plan to move anywhere. In fact, I still have no grasp on this world you call Grand Gaia, much less any dreams I seek." She floated slightly off the floor and moved to look out the window.

"I shall stay here," she decided.

"Stay?" There were actually no problems, assuming she was not a secretly-plotting invader who dominates everything in sight. Fel could afford her.

"That will be fine. You may stay here as long as you want." He did not say anything about 'earning your keep'. He had a feeling such a statement would not fit with a used-to-be ruler like her.

Ensa-Taya gave Fel a smile that gave Fel both a chill down his spine and comfort. "You may go now." She said it as if the Rookie was a servant, which he supposed he was, as a host.

"I'll leave the key to this room here." Fel put it on the desk and left downstairs.

Fel went back to the kitchen to find his friends and plus one person, who looked unusually like the one he just met.

"O-Oh, hey Fel! You wanted more people in the house? Well we got another one!" Kyr said cheerfully, proceeding to introduce the other goddess before him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope everyone liked it. This chapter took many rewrites before I decided on this version. Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
